fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Sue
Sue (スー, Sū) is a former member of the Phantom Lord Guild, and worked under Gajeel's command during the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord War. She is an anime-exclusive character. Appearance :Voice Actor: Kia Fulton (English), Kyoko Namekawa (Japanese) Sue has light brown skin with short, dark green hair. She has a small, green oval-shaped jewel (similar to a Bindi) in the center of her forehead and small red earrings. She also wears a purple, jester-like hat adorned with the Phantom Lord mark. Her usual attire consists of a blue shirt with ripped sleeves, and green pants held up by a buckle belt. Sue also has reddish-pink bandages wrapped around her wrists, and seems to wear only black socks on her feet. She would retain this same appearance when she comes to see Luffy, Natsu and company perform their play after the Phantom Lord-Fairy Tail conflict is over. Later, during her cameo at the Fantasia Parade, she sports an entirely new outfit. She loses her purple jester hat and reddish-pink bandages, and gains a beige top, with a pink ribbon tied in a bow around her waist. Gallery Personality Sue has a typical Phantom Lord Guild member attitude; she is sadistic, cruel, and enjoys insulting her opponents when she has them at her mercy, as seen during her fight against Loke. She, along with her partner Boze, seems to be terrified of angering their Guild Master, as it only took a casual comment by Gajeel about placing the blame on them for the beating of Lucy Heartfilia for them to be silenced. However, after Phantom Lord's war with Fairy Tail (in which the former lost and was forced to break up), she became much more friendly, gushing over how awesome Fairy Tail Mages and the Straw Hat Pirates are, and later coming to see Team Natsu's play, along with making an appearance at the Fantasia Parade in Magnolia. She is later shown to be extremely fond of small animals, as shown when she brings a piece of raw meat specifically for Happy, but is unskilled at actually identifying them properly, referring to the Exceed as a "little red doggie", despite Happy being a blue cat. Relationships Friends/Allies *Phantom Lord **Jose Porla **Gajeel Redfox **Boze **Element 4 **Aria **Totomaru **Sol **Juvia Loxar Family Neutral *Fairy Tail **Makarov Dreyar **Cana Alberona **Elfman Strauss **Mirajane Strauss *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Lucy Heartfilia *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji *Yosaku Rivals Enemies Magic and Abilities Mirror Magic: Her Magic utilizes numerous mirrors, which are used to absorb and reflect an enemy's attacks, as well as to temporarily disable an opponent's movements. *'Form Mirror:' By creating multiple mirrors in front of herself, Sue is able to absorb an enemy's attack and redirect it back at its creator. She uses this technique to quickly overwhelm Reedus. *'Kaleidoscope:' Sue creates a series of mirrors that completely surround the target, trapping them inside. This technique is powerful enough to entrap someone of Loke's caliber (although he was severely weakened by prolonged exposure to the human world at the time). Abilities and Powers Weapons & Equipment History Synopsis Phantom Lord Arc Major Battles *Lucy Heartfilia, Loke & Reedus Jonah vs. Gajeel Redfox, Boze & Sue (Won) Filler Battles Anime and Manga Differences Trivia & References External Links Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Deuteragonists Category:Former Dark Mages Category:Phantom Lord Category:Phantom Lord members Category:Former Phantom Lord members Category:Mirror Magic Users Category:Anime-Only Characters Category:Former Antagonists